iKiss, my way
by seddierox13
Summary: This is my opinnion about how iKiss was supposed to end. If you're not a Creddie fan you'll like it. Review! Rated T, just in case.
1. The kiss

**Hey, hey, hey!!! This is how I think iKiss should've ended. It's in Freddies POV. Enjoy ;-)**

"Well? Lean", she said looking deep into my eyes.

I looked down, and then back up at her again. I leaned in and she did too. Our lips met. After a few seconds she started to pull away, but I put my hand on the back of her head and refused to let her go.

Our lips were now moving and I demanded the entrance. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue between her lips.

She didn't try to pull away. On my surprise she put her hand on my cheek and deepened the kiss. I moved my hand from the back of her head and placed it on her knee.

The kiss lasted for about two minutes when I decided it's time to pull away.

She smiled at me.

"I hate you", I said with a smirk on my face. She laughed a bit and then said "Hate you too".

She started walking away and was now in the hall. She went out the door as I smiled to myself.

**I know it's short but it's supposed to be. Hope you liked it! Please, review! Tell me if I should make this into a story or just leave it the way it is. xx**


	2. Day after

Chapter 2(Freddie's POV)

I walked in Carly's apartment and flopped down on the couch. I had to get away from my mom! She tried to vacuum my ear! Again!

Carly came from the kitchen with a popcorn bowl in her hands and smiled at me:

"What are we doing?" she asked and sat next to me.

"Popcorn?" I ignored her question as she nodded.

"At eleven o'clock in the morning?" I asked confused.

"What, can't a girl eat popcorn without her motives questioned?"

I laughed at her question. Though I hoped I didn't have to answer it. Carly got a text, and very soon after I got one, too. It was an invitation to a party, tonight at Wendy's.

"Oh, my God! I have to start getting ready!" Carly said jumping of the couch.

"Carly, the party's at eight." I said sighing.

"I wonder if Sam got an invitation."

Just as she said that, Sam slammed Carly's front door open hard.

"Did you get the text?!" she asked Carly.

"I got the text!" Carly squealed. And then they both screamed. Sam finally noticed me.

"Is Frednerd coming?" she asked casually but I could hear the awkwardness in her voice. I just nodded.

"Why would Wendy invite you?"

Just as I was about to answer, Carly stopped the 'soon to be an argument' by saying:

"I think we shouldn't have a discussion about that. Sam, let's start getting ready." and with that she dragged Sam up the stairs.


	3. The drive

Chapter 3 (Freddie's POV) The drive

It was 7 pm and I headed to Carly's apartment. Spencer let me in and said girls will be ready soon. He then went to kitchen.

I was wearing blue jeans, a short-sleeved black T-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt. I know it doesn't sound like me. Oh, well. After a few minutes, Carly and Sam came downstairs.

Carly came out first. She was wearing a white breezy dress, knee length, tightened around her chest. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

"You look pretty." I said.

"Not so bad yourself, Freddie." she complimented.

And then came Sam. She was wearing a black knee-length dress, tightened around her waist. My mouth hung open. She was beautiful. I could not believe how gorgeous she looked like. And then, she smiled at me. I closed my mouth and smirked at her.

"You look pretty, too." I said and she blushed. Wow, I'm good, I made Sam blush. She came to Carly and me and then yelled to Spence:

"Spencer, we're ready!"

He came out of the kitchen and looked at us, obviously confused.

"Is this the white 'n' black world?" he asked. Indeed it was. Sam was black, Carly white and I was the mixture. I smiled at the sight.

"Picture time!" Spencer yelled and grabbed his camera from the counter. I was in the middle so I put each hand around one girls' waist. They were taken by surprise but then shrugged and put their hands around my shoulders.

"Say cheese!" Spencer shouted but he didn't wait for us to actually say that. The camera blinked and I let go of Sam and Carly. We went down to the parking lot and into Spencer's car.

Spence was in the drivers seat, Carly was next to him and Sam and I were sitting in the back. Carly turned on the radio and 'Apologize' by Timbaland and One Republic' blasted through the speakers.

I looked at Sam. She was looking out the window with sadness in her eyes, her legs crossed. I scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. She jerked to the sound of my voice. Then, she just sighed. Something was bothering her, I could see it.

We soon arrived to Wendy's house. We said bye to Spence an walked in the house. The sound of Lady GaGa filled the room we went into.


	4. The party part 1

Chapter 4 (Freddie's POV)

''P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face…''

As we walked in the music was blasting through the speakers and everyone in the house was dancing. Litteraly. I guess Wendy was pretty popular since the whole school was here. It was dark, but I could recognise some of the students. Gibby, with his shirt off (of course), his friend Reuben, Tasha, Jake Krandall, Jonah, Valerie and many other...

We saw Wendy running to us. She greeted us and said we could do whatever we wanted since her parents weren't at home. Sam seemed happy to know that. She dragged me to the table with food cause Carly was already dancing with some senior guy. I watched her as she ate the ham not even bothering to put it on a plate. She looked beautiful. Wait, what?! Did I just say she looked beautiful? Oh. Em. Gee. I like her! I like Sam! Ugh… Stupid Freddie… Always falling for the wrong girls.

''What are you staring at, dork?!'' she yelled, but I could barely hear her from the music.

''Nothing.'' I simply answered. After that, Gibby's friend, Reuben approached us.

''Hey, Sam!'' he shouted and smiled to her. He still had a major crush on her. She smiled back at him! What?! Didn't she hate him?

''Hey!'' she replied.

''Do you wanna dance?'' he asked her.

''Do you promise to speak English?'' she asked and he nodded.

''Okay, then.'' she said yes to him!?!?!?!?! He took her hand in his and they went to the middle of the room. I sat on the nearest chair and watched them dance. The song changed from Lady GaGa's Poker face to some kind of slower, more romantic, song. I saw Reuben asking Sam something. She nodded and they started slow-dancing to the song.

I just rolled my eyes and took a glass of punch. I started looking at the other pairs dancing. Tasha and Gibby, Valerie and Jonah (not a surprise there), Jake and Carly (no surprise, either) and Wendy with some random guy. My eyes wandered back to Sam and Reuben. They were both smiling at each other.

Next thing I saw, they kissed! As soon as their lips touched I did a spit-take at some random girl crossing my way. She slapped my cheek and went away. Sam and Reuben were still kissing. But it wasn't the way others kissed, passionately or harshly, hungrily. It was romantic and soft. I felt like I was about to puke…

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. And I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I'll make a longer one next week. Review, please! Bye. xx**


	5. The party part 2 Thoughts

Chapter 5-The party part 2 thoughts

Carly's POV

Jake is such a nice guy! He acted like a cavalir since we first saw each other at this gorgeous party. Even though it was just a few minutes ago, but still! We were now slow dancing to a romantic song and he kept smiling at me. Oh how beautiful his smile is! What if he kisses me? Do I still have lip stick on my lips or did it already go away? Should I close my eyes? Maybe I should put my head on his shoulder? No, I don't think so. It'd seem too pushy. But maybe I could-HOLY CRAP, SAM AND REUBEN ARE KISSING!

Freddie's POV

Oh, God. I just found out I like her and she's already making out with another guy. Ugh, now I officially hate Reuben! Why did he have to ask her if she wanted to dance and promise he's going to speak english? Why did he have to act so nice? Is it possible that Reuben's actually a nice guy? Nicer than me? It couldn't be! I gave up a cruise just to help Sam! And this is what she does in favor! Maybe I shouldn't blame Reuben. After all she's the one that kissed him and since he's in love with her why would he reject her? He seemed so surprised, but kissed her back willingly.

Sam's POV

Am I...? But it feels so nice! Anyway, I kissed him so there's gotta be a reason for the fire burning up in my head. It was similar to when Freddie and I kissed yesterday. Weird.

Reuben's POV

Oh, yaeh.. I mean yeah... I am so confused. Did she just actually kiss me? The weird thing is that _I_ didn't kiss _her_, _she_ kissed _me_! I don't think I'm ever going to be able to speak again. She pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder pressing herself closer to me. I felt a pair of eyes on me and searched the room to find Freddie staring at me in utter shock.

I grinned excitedly at him (I must have looked like an idiot, but I didn't care!). He continued staring at the spot where Sam and I kissed. Sam and I kissed! It feels so nice to say that! I think I'm becoming a little bit hyper in my head. Kissing her was the best feeling I have ever experienced in my whole life. Hundreds of butterflies were dancing in my stomach and my lips felt so hot at the places where they collided with Sam's that it was unbearably good.

She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing peacefully in my arms. Oh, Wendy! God bless you and your party! I'll tell everyone this was the best party ever. Why didn't Freddie stop staring at us yet? I sent him a questioning look at what he shook his head and went into the darkness where I couldn't see him anymore. What was up with that guy? I don't really care much about it now that it seems my life is finally perfect. With her in my arms I finally feel complete.

**I am so sorry! It was a seriously long time from my last update and this chapter too isn't the greatest. I was really busy with school so I didn't have the time to update, but since the holidays are coming very soon I will try to update as much as I can. My focus is, though, mainly on my story Shipwrecked which I hope you'll ckeck out, by the way. And if you could give me some ideas for what to do for one of my classes coz my grade kinda deppends on it. I need to build something and I've already gone over a lot of ides. A bird house, a... Okay not many ideas, but still, plz tell me something I could build or I'll freak out. If I pass the school year with an A I'll get an electric guitar! So, pwease help me!**


	6. The party part 3 Flashbacks

iKiss, my way Chapter 6

Sam's POV

Well, that was unexpected AND nice. The song that had been playing was about to be over. My head was leaned against Reuben's shoulder and I guessed I wanted to keep it there for a while. It was nice having someone. You know, not being alone? The slow song was replaced with a faster and happier song so I had to move my head up. I saw him smiling at me at what I smiled back.

''Wanna go somewhere quieter?'' I yelled so he would hear me. He nodded as a response. I took his hand in mine and dragged him out of the loud room and into a hall. I pulled him closer and started kissing him holding one of my hands on his cheek while opening the first door with the other one. This kiss was a bit rougher than the first one. Our tongues were wrestling with each other, like they were playing some game, but none of them could win so they just kept on fighting.

I opened the door to the room and dragged him inside. I just wanted some piece and quiet to talk to him about this. And maybe throw in a couple of kisses. We sat on the bed as I assumed it was Wendy's parents' room. He kissed me once again and after he pulled away I was breathless. I took in a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing, and started talking:

''Where are we, Reuben?'' I asked. He looked around and answered:

''I don't know. I think this is Wendy's parents' room.''

''No, I mean us. Our relationship. Where are we? We just kissed and I don't know if mphmhm..'' I explained, but was cut off with his mouth covering mine in a slow romantic kiss. He slowly backed away and looked me deep in the eyes.

''Whatever you want it to be.'' he said. We weren't total strangers. We actually hung out a few times and he always acted very nice towards me. He did flirt with me, but nothing too pushy and I must say I really liked all the attention he gave me. Like, when I was around, for him, nobody else existed.

_Flashback _**(A/N:Freddie was never around when Sam and Reuben hung out so he thought she hated him)**

_I was at my locker, putting some books in it(that I didn't even know what subject they were for) and waiting for Carly to come. We were supposed to go to the Groovie Smoothies today, without the nerd of course. She approached me talking to Gibby, and Reuben was walking with them, but wasn't that caught up in the conversation. As soon as he saw me, a flirtatious smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help but blush and look down._

_They came to the lockers, greeted and stopped in front of me. Carly opened hers and started putting some books into it while cheerfully chatting with Gibby who DID have his shirt on, which was unusual for him._

_''Hey, Sam.'' Reuben said, smiling._

_''Uh... Hey.'' I smiled back._

_''Do you mind if Gibbs and I go to the Groovie Smoothies with you guys?'' he asked._

_''Yeah, of course. You can come.'' I answered. Carly was done putting books in her locker and all four of us headed to the Groovie Smoothies. When we came, we sat at the table in the middle, Carly still excitedly talking to Gibby. Reuben turned to look at me._

_''Do you want a banana blitz?'' he asked._

_''Duh...'' I answered, smiling. He walked over to the counter and bought two smoothies, came back, handed one to me and sat down, sipping his own. He was looking at me the whole time. After a minute, Gibby asked him:_

_''Right, Reuben?''_

_''Huh?'' he asked, startled._

_''Just say yes..'' Gibbson whined as he was already used to Reuben's space outs._

_''Yes.'' He confirmed and Gibby continued the talk:_

_''You see?''_

_''Yeah, but it doesn't mean that...'' Carly started, though I couldn't listen to the conversation with Reuben staring at me. I looked at him and kept my eyes focused on his for a minute. So we were just sitting there, looking at each other, while our two best friends were having a fiery conversation._

_''So...'' he started. ''Are you seeing someone?''_

_''Nope.'' I answered looking at my smoothie sadly. He scooted closer and asked worriedly:_

_''Are you okay?''_

_''Yeah, I'm fine.'' I nodded convincing myself more than him. I had wanted a boyfriend, but I hadn't had one. The only boyfriends I had were Noseby Mosby and Jonah. I forced a weak smile on my face to show him that I'm okay. He didn't seem too convinced. I saw Carly and Gibby were starting to fight so I chuckled. After a few minutes, when they settled down, Reuben started playing with a strand of my hair._

_''Wow, your hair is amazing!'' he exclaimed and I started to laugh._

_''Okay? Thanks?'' I looked at him as he let go of my hair and laughed along. Carls and Gibby started the same fight again._

_''It was a peach!'' Carly yelled, making the word 'peach' sound very cute as she squeeled._

_''I am telling you that it was a banana!'' Gibby shouted at her._

_''How could someone choke on a banana? They don't even have pits!'' she yelled back._

_''They do!'' Gibby yelled back._

_''No they don't!'' Carly screamed._

_''Dude, I saw him choke with my own eyes!'' shouted Gibby._

_''Yes! On a peach!'' Carly shot back._

_''A banana!'' Gibby replied._

_''It was a peach!''_

_''Reuben, would you tell her that it was a banana?'' Gibby asked Reuben. He looked at Gibby and Carly for a second, then said:_

_''Actually... I think it was an apple...'' he said and turned his head winking at me. I couldn't help but smile as Carly and Gibby started fighting all over again, this time about which of their fruits was more similar to an apple. Weirdos..._

_End flashback_

''We can get back to the way we were before or we could get together.'' he suggested as we sat on the bed, looking at each other. I approached him and started planting kisses on his lips. I told him my answer between the kisses.

''We can...''

**Yes, I am going to end it right there! Well, it was the longest chapter yet for this story. If you haven't yet, then go check out my story Shipwrecked that is currently my most popular one and if you are a fan of F.R.I.E.N.D.S than go check out my other story, iVisit my uncle Joey. Don't forget to review!**


	7. The party part 4 Out in the open

iKiss, Chapter 6, Out in the open

_''We can...''_

Sam's POV

I thought about what I should say as I continued to kiss him. I sighed into his mouth, relaxing a bit, then parted our lips and told him my answer.

''We can get together.'' I said and pressed my lips to his once again. After a few moments, when he came to realization that we're together, it was like something exploded in him. He started kissing me more passionately, pulling me closer to him. His right hand found its way to my knee and cuped it, his thumb caressing the area above it, as his left hand stayed on my waist. One of my hands was in his hair and the other was playing with the top button on his shirt.

Freddie's POV

I can't believe she would _kiss_ him! I mean, he's a kid with his own language! Well, he doesn't speak that language anymore, and he's not really a kid; he's actually gotten hotter in the past two years-Did I just say a GUY is HOT! What if Sam's right? What if I AM gay? No, that can't be, I already like a girl. A wrong girl... Anyway..

I walked into a hallway at Wendy's huge house and rested against a wall. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to fall in love with her? I'm guessing it was because of that kiss... A lot of teenage boys and girls were passing by. Some were laughing, some crying, and some of them were kissing which reminded me of Sam so I decided I would just find a place where I can be alone long enough to cool off. I looked around the hall. There were so many rooms to choose from, but I just picked the closest one since a couple in a liplock was coming over to the wall I was at.

So I just opened the first door and closed it quickly behind me then looked up and saw the thing I _least_ wanted to see. Sam and Reuben making out on a double bed with such passion, too caught up in each other to notice me standing there. His hand was on her bare knee and his thumb under the end of her dress, her hand was on the top of his shirt. It looked like they were.. No, they're _sixteen_.

Finally, Sam opened her eyes and saw me. She immediately pulled away from Reuben, letting go of him, and trying to move his hands off her, while Reuben still didn't notice me standing there, but continued kissing her neck and jaw. She took his chin in her hand and moved his head towards me. He immediately moved away from her.

''Freddie!'' he exclaimed in surprise while Sam had a guilty look on her face. Probably from being caught in her spit-swapping moment with Reuben! So much for cooling myself off...

Like Sam says; You can actually _feel_ the awkwardness...

''Uh... What brings _you_ here, Freddie?'' Reuben tried to break the uncomfortable silence. At least he was _trying_...

''I just...'' I realized I coudn't tell them the reason I came here, the reason I needed to cool off, the reason I _hated_ seeing them together, in each other's embrace, so I quickly changed the subject.

''Are you two together?'' I asked them directly, for I needed to know, even though I knew my heart would break for the second time tonight.

''Yeah..'' Sam confirmed. ''We are.'' And then a smile creeped upon her face as she placed a long peck on Reuben's cheek. Wendy chose _that_ moment to come into the room. As if it already wasn't awkward enough.

''Oh, my God, we have a new couple!'' She happily sang. And her cheery voice continued:

''I gotta go tell everyone!''

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Did you see iGot a hot room? It was so funny, like one of the best episodes ever! And at the end, when Sam jumped on Freddie! That was sooo cool. And the credits where they sang theme songs of Dan's shows. Jennette and Nathan should really sing a duet; they both have such amazing voices. Well, anyway... Review! And if you already haven't check out ma story Shipwrecked! It's awesome!**


End file.
